Le prix à payer
by booster77
Summary: Un sceau de la cage de Lucifer concerne le Docteur. Que va-t-il se passer ? OS


Lorsque Dean Winchester s'effondra sur le lit d'un motel miteux, il remercia de tout son cœur l'inventeur du matelas à ressorts. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'aider son frère Sam à rentrer leurs sacs de voyage.

« La prochaine fois que l'on chasse un marchand de sable psychotique, c'est toi qui reste éveillé… Je suis crevé.

- M'en parle pas… je vais prendre une douche. »

Sans en dire plus, le plus jeune frère se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Dean tendit l'oreille, essayant de savoir si son frère appelait Ruby pour une dose de sang démoniaque. Quand il entendit la douche couler, il s'apaisa et se prépara à quelques heures de sommeil réparateur.

A peine eu-t-il le temps de fermer les yeux qu'une bourrasque souffla dans la chambre, accompagné d'un son strident. Le chasseur bondit sur ses pieds, pointant son couteau kurde devant lui. Dans la pièce, une énorme boîte bleue portant les inscriptions "Police Box" se matérialisa progressivement. Toujours en position d'attaque, il vit un des portes s'ouvrirent et la tête d'un adolescent surgir dans l'entrebâillement. Il jeta un œil sur la pièce, sur l'homme armé, et sur la surface de la boîte. Immédiatement, celui-ci se mit à crier :

« Thêta, tu sais vraiment pas conduire de TARDIS ! Surtout avec cette vieillerie, c'était évident qu'on n'arriverait même pas à la Citadelle ! »

Une autre tête apparut et observa l'environnement comme son compère.

« Oh, la Terre ! Début des années 2000 je dirais. J'ai toujours voulu voir cette époque. On ne peut pas explorer un peu, Koscheï ?

- Sûrement pas ! Rentrons dans le TARDIS et fichons le camp ! L'humain n'a vraiment pas l'air amical. »

Dans un même mouvement, les deux adolescents rentrèrent dans leur "TARDIS", et la grosse boîte bleue disparut comme elle était venue. Dean, toujours interdit, resta figé quelques secondes, le temps que son frère sorte de la salle de bain en serviette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

Le chasseur, remis du choc, se tourna vers son frère en rangeant son arme à sa ceinture.

« Le manque de sommeil me réussit vraiment pas… Dans quatre heures, ça ira mieux. »

Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers le lit qu'il a quitté quelques instants plus tôt, il se trouva nez à nez avec Castiel, apparut lui aussi dans la chambre.

« Oh non, allez-vous faire voir les anges, les démons et les hallucinations ! Je veux dormir !

- Bonjour Dean. Bonjour Sam. Vous êtes cernés.

- Ouais, on a pas beaucoup dormi à cause de… commença Dean avant de comprendre. Attendez… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Une troupe de démons de niveau supérieur vont assaillir cet endroit.

- Une attaque frontale ? Contre nous ? questionna Sam, rhabillé en vitesse. Depuis quand Lilith nous prête plus attention que de libérer Lucifer ?

- C'est une heureuse coïncidence que vous soyez là. Lilith ne vous cherche pas, elle veut briser un sceau en ce lieu. »

D'un coup, la tension dans l'air augmenta d'un cran, dans un silence pesant.

« Et comment elle compte s'y prendre ? argua Dean, tendu. En comptant les moutons sous mon lit ? »

Castiel jeta un œil curieux au meuble.

« Il ne peut pas y avoir de moutons sous ce lit, il n'y a pas assez d'espace. »

Après un temps de flottement, Castiel se reprit.

« Nous croyons que le sceau qu'elle veut briser est celui de la souffrance éternelle. Selon nos sources, un objet doit être caché ici qui permettrait de voyager dans le temps et de créer une boucle temporelle. Mettez une âme torturée à l'intérieur, et le sceau est rompu. Chaque défaite nous rapproche de l'Apocalypse. »

Les Winchester n'étaient que trop conscients de cette bataille et des enjeux pour l'Humanité. Surtout depuis qu'ils ont appris que Dean a involontairement brisé le premier sceau en revenant de l'Enfer.

« Donc, c'est censé être quoi cet objet ? Parce qu'il n'y a rien d'inhabituel dans cette pièce qui ferait voyager, à part peut-être les DVD de "Casa Erotica"

- Elle n'est pas encore là. Elle ressemble à une cabine de police bleue des années 60.

- Elle ? » demanda Sam

L'annonce du prochain combat avait réveillé Dean.

« Ce serait pas un TARDIS ? »

Castiel se tourna brusquement vers Dean.

« Tu l'as vu ?

- Oui, et vous l'avez manqué de peu. Pas un démon dans les parages. Donc, Vous pouvez disparaître comme vous savez si bien le faire et me laisser enfin dormir en p…»

Une bourrasque de vent se souleva, et pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, une grosse boîte bleue se matérialisa dans la chambre d'hôtel.

« Oh bon sang… » jura Dean.

La seconde suivante, la pièce fut remplie d'hommes aux globes oculaires remplis de ténèbres. Immédiatement, des anges surgirent à leur tour, et un féroce combat s'engagea dans la petite pièce. Avant qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit, les Winchesters furent propulsés en arrière par un démon en direction du TARDIS. Au même moment, les portes du vaisseau s'ouvrirent. Les deux chasseurs déboulèrent à l'intérieur de la boîte bleue, beaucoup plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

« FERMEZ LA PORTE ! cria Sam.

- Rose, faites ce qu'il dit ! »

Aussitôt, quelqu'un referma l'entrée. Un grand coup résonna sur la porte du vaisseau. Les frères purent se relever, et contempler l'intérieur du TARDIS. Dans une grande salle ronde, dont le centre est occupé par une grande colonne verte, trois personnes étaient présentes. Une jeune fille blonde, un homme en veste de cuir noir, et un autre homme en jean et T-shirt blanc, extrêmement séduisant.

« C'est… grand chez vous, balbutia Sam.

- Qui êtes-vous ? » interrogea l'homme en veste de cuir noir, le regard dur.

Les murs tremblèrent soudainement. Les deux frères sursautèrent en regardant l'entrée.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, quoi qu'il se passe, rien ne peut passer cette porte. Même l'armée spartiate a tenté, et croyez-moi, ils ont essayé !

- C'est pas de ma faute Docteur, comment j'aurai pu savoir que c'était le roi ! protesta l'homme en Tshirt blanc.

- Jack, il avait une couronne sur la tête et la plus grosse barbe… objecta la jeune fille, avant de se tourner vers les chasseurs. Je m'appelle Rose, et vous ?

- Je suis Dean Winchester, et c'est mon frère Sam. Désolé pour l'intrusion, mais vous ne pouvez pas sortir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dehors ? demanda le Docteur en se rapprochant des chasseurs.

- C'est un peu long à expliquer, répondit Sam. Mais pour faire court, des démons veulent s'emparer de votre machine pour libérer le Diable et déclencher l'Apocalypse.

- L'Apocalypse ? Des démons ? répéta Rose, sans vraiment comprendre.

- Ça existe vraiment Docteur ?

- Ah, je peux vous le dire qu'ils existent, intervint Dean. On les a combattus toute notre vie !

- En effet, les démons existaient… mais ils ont quittés notre espace-temps il y a bien longtemps. »

Un grand BOUM ! résonna encore une fois à l'intérieur du TARDIS, contredisant l'affirmation du Docteur.

« Donc… les démons existent. Les flammes, le soufre, les rituels… tout ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi étonnant que ça Rose… Ce sont des aliens ayant une science inconnue pour la plupart des autres espèces. Comme les Carrionnites qui, à la place des chiffres, utilisent des mots pour puiser de l'énergie.

- Et les démons, eux, affectionnent le sang et les os…

- A vrai dire, il y a plusieurs genres de créatures : les monstres, ceux qui ont besoin de posséder un corps, les fantômes…»

L'intérieur de la cabine pencha d'un coup sur le côté, avant de retrouver sa position initiale.

« Je déteste rester à ne rien faire alors que ça se bat de l'autre côté… maugréa Dean dans sa barbe.

- On ne peut pas courir le risque de laisser entrer un démon s'emparer de cet engin !

- Hé, doucement avec elle ! proteste le Docteur avant de caresser la console principal. Elle est sensible…

- Elle ?

- Le vaisseau dans lequel vous vous trouvez, c'est une fille, d'après ce que j'ai compris, expliqua Jack en se rapprochant de Sam. J'ai même entendu le Docteur l'appeler "Sexy". Quoi que, un homme peut aussi s'appeler "Sexy"…

- Jack, c'est pas le moment !

- Donc, une cabine de police bleue peut voyager dans le temps et l'espace.

- C'est le TARDIS, explique Rose. Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatial.

- Et elle a une forme de cabine de police parce qu'elle aime cette apparence, rien de plus, ajoute fermement le Docteur.

- Et ça vous sert à quoi ?

- A voyager. Partout dans l'Univers, passé présent et futur. Et à sauver des gens qui en ont le besoin.

- On aurait bien besoin d'un coup de main en ce moment…»

Dean savait quel usage faire d'un machin temporel. Par exemple, tuer Lilith avant qu'elle libère Lucifer. Remonter dans le temps et empêcher sa mère de faire un pacte avec Azazel, Destinée ou non. Mais pour ça, il fallait que le conducteur soit d'accord.

« Vous pouvez nous aider ? »

Le Docteur semble réfléchir, et finit par lancer :

« J'ai déjà sauvé le monde plusieurs fois, autant le faire une fois de plus. Expliquez-moi. »

Les deux frères prirent le temps de résumer la situation depuis le début, la remontée des Enfers de Dean. Régulièrement, la salle de commande était malmenée, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir venir à bout des portes en bois du TARDIS. Lorsque l'on toqua à la porte, toute l'équipe était prête. Rose était même aller chercher un paquet de sel. Sam s'approcha doucement, tourna lentement la poignée, entrouvrit légèrement la porte…

« Cass'.

- C'est nettoyé. »

Tout le monde sortit du vaisseau et contemplèrent la chambre, jonché de corps. Certains avaient les orbites calcinés, d'autres des plaies béantes au niveau du tronc. Et un peu partout, des traces de brûlures. Rose eut un haut-le-cœur et se détourna vers le TARDIS. Jack baissa les yeux, tandis que la voix du Docteur gronda:

« Mais qu'est ce qu…»

Tout d'un coup, d'autres démons apparurent.

« ROSE, LE SEL ! » commanda Sam.

Tandis que la jeune fille établissait un cercle protecteur, le combat au corps à corps reprit. Les chasseurs étaient efficaces, et avec l'aide des quelques anges encore présents, la menace fut rapidement éradiquée. Mais lorsque le dernier démon tomba à terre, tout le monde put entendre les sanglots de Rose, effondrée dans les bras de Jack.

« Vous n'avez pas hésité à tuer. »

Ce n'était pas une accusation du Docteur, mais la simple constatation d'un fait, ce qui rendait la sentence encore plus grave.

« C'était eux ou nous, riposta Dean. On ne va pas regretter des démons.

- Et les innocents qui ont été possédés, vous y pensez ?

- Leurs âmes seront en paix au Paradis. »

Le Docteur dévisagea l'ange Castiel d'un regard brûlant de fureur.

« Docteur, vous êtes un Seigneur du Temps, revenez en arrière pour éviter cette boucherie ! ordonna Jack.

- Je vous en empêcherai ! rétorqua Dean en brandissant son arme.

- C'est impossible, vous le savez très bien. Quand j'atterris, je fais partie des événements.

- Vous ne pouviez pas les emprisonner, ni utiliser un exorcisme ? demanda le capitaine, frémissant de colère. Un PUTAIN d'autre moyen ?

- Des démons de niveau supérieur ne laissent personne en vie après leur passage ! Vous ne croyez pas qu'on y avait jamais pensé ? A chaque fois l'hôte décède, d'une manière ou d'une autre !

- Et vous avez cessé d'essayer. »

Le Docteur semblait se contrôler difficilement. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, tout en laissant passer la tristesse de celui qui avait déjà vu trop d'innocents mourir.

« Rose, Jack, Rentrez dans le TARDIS. On s'en va.

- Attendez ! s'exclama Sam. Vous ne nous aidez plus ?

- Si les deux camps sont aussi impitoyables l'un que l'autre, je ne peux sauver personne. Bonne chance pour l'Apocalypse ! »

Et sans un mot de plus, la porte du vaisseau se ferma et le TARDIS se dématérialisa.

« Cass' fais quelque chose ! lança Dean.

- Un Seigneur du Temps… murmura Castiel pour lui-même, avant de porter son attention sur Dean. Désolé, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour retenir le Docteur.

- C'est quoi un Seigneur du Temps pour vous là haut ?

- Quelque chose de plus important qu'un simple ange de la Garnison. Je dois aller faire mon rapport. »

Et à son tour, l'ange quitta la pièce, quasiment en ruines.

« Ce n'est pas maintenant que nous aurons des réponses… maugréa Dean dans sa barbe, en se jetant sur ce qui restait de son lit.

- Tu sais… lança Sam, le Docteur a raison. On ne se soucie même plus d'épargner les innocents possédés. Même moi qui peux l'éviter, j'ai toujours le réflexe de…

- C'est le prix à payer, coupa Dean. »

Le chasseur se tourna dos à son frère, faisant mine de s'installer dans le sommeil. Il l'entendit faire de même, dans un silence résigné. Mais dans la tête de Dean tournaient toujours les mêmes réflexions, les mêmes remords de tuer ce qui est innocent pour atteindre le mal.

Mais c'est le prix à payer.


End file.
